Shadow of a Hero
by macaday me a nut
Summary: A shadow of a boy, A shadow of a man, A shadow of a human. Not HpDH compliant. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing out of the following script. NOTHING!!

**A/N: **I was bored and didn't feel like reading/doing homework/smiling. So this is what I came up with.

* * *

_**A shadow of a boy,**_

_**A shadow of a man,**_

_**A shadow of a human,**_

_**A shadow of a lover,**_

_**A shadow of a warrior,**_

_**A shadow of a fighter,**_

_**A shadow of a hero….**_

**Who needs a hero once the world is saved?**

In case you failed to notice. In case you failed to care. This is what's left of me. This is what you have made me.

I won, yes, but at what price?

Thousands of lives thrown away, families in despair, friends gone, sanity….lost. Faith, love…hope, lost.

I sit in this dank and dark place and wonder, why?

Why did you put all of your hopes on a small child, before he was even able to talk properly, and crave for a quick end to this war? When you knew there wouldn't be one? Not for years to come.

You hate and judge, but desire love and respect in return.

This society is twisted, like the twisted mind of my once-before rival.

You give grief then expect hope.

You give hate and expect love.

You bring dark, sharp, aching words and expect a saviour to come forth.

You drown people in their fears, broken desires and expect them to come out stronger.

You change your mind like a broken street lamp flickers.

On, off, on, off.

Yes, no, yes, no.

Love, hate, love, hate.

Support, undermine, support, undermine…On and on! I was not a toy you could play with. Love one minute and then leave lying underneath the bed! Collecting dust while you went off and played with the latest news; something to hit me with later, I'm sure. Using me for target practice when things went wrong.

After all that I gave for you, all that I sacrificed.

My family, my childhood, my life, my loves, the lives of my friends, my sanity.

**My sanity.**

All the dark things I witnessed. Dark, twisted, creations of the devil himself, things not even the people performing them could hide from. Deeds that could haunt you for a lifetime. Showing themselves when you least wanted them, least expected them.

**Least wanted.**

Yes, they haunted the death eaters. Their lives were everything from grand, no matter what they pretended. Their game of play money and happy families was nothing but a shield to shelter their crushed hopes. Nothing left but a great whole filled with despairs and negative prospects. Torture on a daily bases. The ever looming threat of losing a loved one, or themselves. Of failure. Of being discovered. Of being asked to do something so completely immoral, that failure was eminent. Always feeling grief, pain, hatred, sorrow, guilt and regret. Feeling ashamed.

The discrimination against all of them. Every single one. Hated and despised.

Some still had good in them when you sent them off to their deaths, some.

They still felt love, felt happiness. They were the least cared for, least loved, least forgotten.

**Least cared for, least forgotten.**

The most hated group in history, never remembered, yet never forgotten.

Never remembered were their names, their hopes, their good doings and their lives. Never forgotten were their deeds, their mistakes, their deaths.

**Their deaths.**

Every single one.

Were their deaths really needed? Were the public displays of death really needed? Did you really need to hang their necks in front of thousands of innocent people and children? Did you really need to show them the darkness before it was their right? Did you really need to make gallows for death and past memories to haunt, forever humid with despair?

Were the deaths needed? Wanted? Hated?

**Hated.**

Hatred is such an overused emotion. You can hate your new shoes. You can hate mint chocolate.

You can hate the blood and dirt that gets under you nails. You can hate the deaths of innocents.

You can hate an innocent. You can hate a heart as you drive a deadly blade through it.

You can hate the despair you cause. You can hate the despair you feel. You can hate what you do. You can hate yourself.

We use it all too often. Too often. So much so I have begun to hate, hate. It's such a dark emotion, so negative. Staining everything that it touches; approaches. The purest heart, darkened by hatred, is still pure. Hatred leaves its shadow.

I am a shadow of what I once was. I am hardly the boy I was when we first met. Hardly the man I am supposed to be. Hardly human after loosing my humanity. Hardly a lover after seeing so much hate. Hardly a warrior after cracking my armour. Hardly a fighter when I have nothing to fight for. Hardly a hero when I can't even save myself.

**No one needs a hero once the world is saved.**

I'll leave, for something better.

What else would you expect?

* * *

Please leave a review. I hope this didn't depress you too much.

**Macaday me a nut (and your one too!)**


End file.
